fakecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka
"With a race dominated by men, i'm all the more persistent to be one of the strongest that exists." Asuka '''(飛鳥) is a the vice-commander of the 7th Division of Harusame's Thunder Guns, the most powerful combat unit under Kamui's leadership, within the Harusame group. She is the secondary antagonist of Yoshiwara in Flames Arc. Background Asuka was an orphan, after her parents had been killed during a war. She was vengeful and wanted to get vengeance on the people who killed her parents. She aims to be the strongest woman Yato and she trained very hard. One day, she met Kamui when she saw him being bullied and fought off the bullies. The both of them would fight when they were only 10 years old, sustaining major injuries as it was a draw. Occasionally, Kamui and her spar eversince they were young, becoming rivals and started to grow feelings for each other slowly. Kamui had wanted her to follow him in his journey to become the strongest and she did, helping him. Appearance Asuka has long fuchsia coloured hair that reaches until her mid back but it is cut after the Rakuyou Arc and it now reaches just below her shoulders. Usually, the front part of her hair has is neat while the back of her hair is usually messy. But after she has cut it, it has become neater and thinner. She has green eyes and was considered one of the most beautiful Yato by others and Kamui himself. She wears a purple and red Chinese Manchu dress and wears short tights underneath. Like all Yatos, she has smooth fair skin, and her body is well-developed with strong, flexible toned muscles. She is mostly seen with an expressionless face and when she gets excited, she grins sadistically. Abilities Asuka is one of the strongest Yato alive and also one of the strongest female characters in the show. She is known for her great speed and was often feared for it. She was also told that she would be able to surpass Kouka, who was one of the strongest Yato by Umibozu. She possesses great natural and instinctive fighting skills and enormous physical strength, endurance, awareness, intelligence, senses, mentality, regeneration abilities, willpower, longevity, quick learning capabilities, flexibility, auto reflexes, adaptability and enhanced speed. Asuka is one of the most elite members of the Yato, on par with Kamui and Umibozu, meaning that her abilities exceeds far off an average Yato. '''Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: Asuka is able to think of various strategies and input various unique fighting styles and skill while fighting. She is flexible and acrobatic in her movements and due to her speed, she is able to dodge attacks swiftly and prevent herself from sustaining a lot of injuries. Her extreme physical skills make her attacks hard to dodge. Enhanced Superhuman Speed: Known as one of the fastest characters in Gintama, Asuka’s speed if far beyond any Yato and is so fast, that Sougo was not able to block her attack as she just disappeared infront of his eyes. She has trained since young for her speed and therefore, it is greatly enhanced. Tremendous Strength: Hinted as one of the elites in the Yato race, Asuka is one of the strongest Yato in existence. She was able to send Gintoki flying with one punch and kick Sougo once and broke his ribs in the process. She was also able to punch Kagura with one hand and send the other over a few kilometres, until Shinpachi had to find the other. In the filler, Asuka was shown as the only girl in the Yato High School and was shown beating many in arm-wrestling and even challenging Kamui, which they were tied at. Personality Typically as a Yato clan member, Asuka is a battle-loving individual. Unlike Kamui, she does not really prioritize fighting strong people and would fight anyone who gets in her way.' '''She doesn't hesitate to beat anyone who gets in her way. She has the belief that she would get stronger is she beats the strong warriors of her clan and therefore, she is usually the one initiating the fights. However, she is shown to have empathy in her as she did not attack Relationships Friends and Allies * '''Kamui: '''After he and Kagura were saved by Asuka multiples of times when they were bullied, he became more determined to become stronger than Asuka. The both of them became good friends and were also rivals, taking the chance to spar with each other if any of them were free. Kamui liked to tease Asuka who would usually brush him off, and would be nonchalant about him. They really care about each other although they do not show it. Kamui is also overprotective towards Asuka, and would not hesitate to kill anyone who touches or hurts her. * '''Abuto: '''He is Asuka's caretaker eversince her parents died. He treats her like his own child and would protect her at any cost. To Asuka, Abuto was like her big brother. He would also train her eversince she was young, and told her that she should become stronger than him. * '''Umibouzu: '''Although Kamui has told Asuka on how much he hated Umibouzu, and had wanted to become stronger than him. She was still thankful towards Umibouzu for spurring Kamui on further, to be the stepping stone for Kamui to grow stronger. Umibouzu is seen telling Asuka to take care of Kamui as he can be careless at times, and he knows Asuka truly cares for him. * '''Takasugi Shinsuke: '''Takasugi acts like a big brother towards Asuka, and is seen pampering her. Former Enemies * '''Gintoki:' * 'Kagura: ' * 'Okita Sougo: ' Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc She first appears in Yoshiwara on the pipe walls together with Abuto, Kamui and Ungyou where they confront Gintoki and the others to retrieve Seita. She and Kamui had arrived to meet his former master and Kamui had wished to meet the woman who made his master "weak". Asuka splits with Kamui to go with Abuto and Ungyou, but sees Kamui fighting his little sister, Kagura. As she went past them so as to not interfere with Kamui, she was intervened by Tsukuyo, who had attacked her and had managed to block the other, injuring Tsukuyo with gravely in their fight. Although Asuka, Abuto and Ungyou had opposed to Kamui fighting Housen, it was to no avail. She then sighed as she calmly stood at the side and observed the fight. She was then berated by Abuto, who told her to stop the fight as she was the only one capable of doing so currently among them. Her comrade, Ungyou, was killed by Kamui when he tried to stop Kamui's attack. Asuka nonchalantly said that someone was bound to die anyway amongst them and Abuto rolled his eyes, telling her that Ungyou wouldn't have died if she was the one who stepped in but he brushed it off anyway. Asuka waits for Abuto to treat his wounded arm and they notice Gintoki and the others intruding the palace. Asuka goes to take care of them first , Abuto cursing at her for not waiting for him. Asuka launches a surprise attack by punching Kagura in the face through the walls, sending her flying. She then confronts Gintoki and Shinpachi. Kagura then comes back for a counter attack but Abuto blocks her with his bare hands. Knowing that Kagura was Kamui's sister and a Yato, she decides to ignore her and asks Abuto to take care of her instead. When Gintoki was about to run ahead of them, Asuka appears infront of him swiftly and swings her umbrella at him, Gintoki barely blocking it and shocked at the sheer strength. Shinpachi intervenes, however, and attacks Asuka. Gintoki managed to run away, and Asuka tsked in annoyance as she kicked Shinpachi in the face without even facing him. Asuka then calls out for Abuto to take care of Shinpachi too as she runs ahead to fight Gintoki, Shinpachi not being able to catch her as she was too fast. When she sees Gintoki entering the palace to fight with Housen, she stops and decides not to intervene in the fight. She sees Kamui waving at her as he was watching them from the sidelines. Asuka sighs, going out of the palace. They take credit for Housen's attack and Kamui was appointed Yoshiwara's new overlord. Shogun Assassination Arc Kamui and Asuka appears to assist Takasugi during their assassination attempt on the Shogun. While attempting to sink down a decoy flying ship, Asuka and Kamui encounter Sougo. Asuka watches as Kamui goes down to fight Sougo, not interfering as she wanted to watch how they fight. They were then interrupted by an explosion taking down the ship which carried them, causing Asuka, Kamui and their subordinates tobelieve that Sougo fell down along with Soyo Hime. Kamui asks for Asuka to treat to his injuries, but Asuka ignores him, saying that he was the one who brought it upon himself. Kamui pouts and starts to treat his injuries. While Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, Hijikata and Kondo were protecting the Shogun from the Yatos, Asuka shows up, panicking them. Gintoki gives a signal for Shinpachi to run with the Shogun, but Asuka had caught on fast, and jumped infront of them, punching Shinpachi until he was sent flying and landed against the rocks. Kagura intervenes and blocks Asuka, as the rest of them tried hard to fend off the Yatos. Asuka easily avoids Kagura's attack and grabs her head, smashing it into the ground. She then targets Hijikata who was fighting the other Yatos,who was then protected by Gintoki, who was struggling to defend her attack. Kondo aims at her from behind, but she jumps up high, and kicks both of them in their faces. She then grabs the Shogun, but Kagura manages to grab her leg. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from under her and Kagura took the chance to save the Shogun from Asuka. The explosion did not kill her, however, and she stood there, grinning as Momochi and the ninjas arrived. Gintoki and his group then made a run for the bridge. Abuto arrives soon after, and berates at her for being so reckless. She shuts him up by shooting at his prosthetic arm, pissing him off because his arm was expensive. Rakuyou Arc Silver Soul Arc Battles Trivia * Asuka ranked as the 2nd prettiest woman in the series. * Asuka is always accompanied by Kamui and Abuto. * Asuka's name means to "fly high like a bird", which is shown in her personality where she desires to be the strongest woman amongst her Yato race that is dominated by men. Category:Gintama